this world ends with you
by Tsubasa-hayabusa
Summary: bueno decidi poner este fic aqui por dos razones 1-la historia es buenisima y pienso que mas gente debe leerla y 2- es un nuevo formato de escritura el que estoy probando asi que aqui esta directamente desde foros dz un fic de su servidor.


_This World Ends With You_

Previo:

She

¿Por qué el mundo ha cambiado tanto? Antes era un bonito lugar para vivir, todos vivían en paz y armonía, todo era amor y belleza... ¿O será que hemos crecido, nos han quitado la venda de los ojos y ya vemos el mundo tal y como es?

La vida no es un cuento de hadas. Eso lo supe en la primavera de mis quince, cuando camino a casa fui asaltada e insultada por un desconocido.

Pero... comparado a lo que pasaría años más tarde, esa era una estúpida pequeñez.

He

La vida, a veces te da golpes. Y a veces, esos golpes son bien feos. Hubiera querido hacerlo todo para que no llorases una lágrima más por culpa de esta vida inmunda, mas no puedo hacer nada más allá de sostenerte y dejarte llorar en mis brazos...

¿Cuándo todo se fue al diablo?

Claro, cuando nuestros ojos fueron abiertos a la verdad, el día en que maduramos, cuando el reloj de la vida nos hizo crecer. Supimos que la vida no es tan bella como aparentaba ¿Cierto?

Pero si es contigo... Soy capaz de soportarla y vivirla, porque tú le das motivo, una razón y un sentido.

Etsu y Ryusei, dejamos el único vestigio creíble de un amor...

Capítulo primero: Agradable.

Junio, 27

Llevamos un año juntos, pero ahora que estamos finalizando la escuela no tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos. Me sugeriste escribir e intercambiar diarios para así saber el uno del otro cuando no nos vemos. Al comienzo te dije que era una idea tonta, pero ahora te hallo razón.

Esta tarde, durante el almuerzo me preguntaste qué quiero estudiar, siempre me ha gustado lo que es la psicología, quizá estudie psicología o educación, quedan unos pocos meses para finalizar la escuela y ya debo ir pensando qué quiero estudiar y a qué casa de estudios deseo postular...

Pero ya me conoces bien, soy algo indecisa. Muy indecisa, por no decir... También conoces sobre mi timidez...

Pero contigo soy feliz, porque contigo... soy yo misma.

Bueno, creo que mamá me llama. Te escribo al rato.

Te amo.

Etsu.

- ¡Etsu! ¡A comer! - Gritó una voz desde la planta baja de la casa

- ¡Ya voy, madre! - Contestó la jovial voz de la muchacha.

Acto seguido cerró el cuaderno de notas, apagó la luz de escritorio y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Hacía ya un mes que su padre no volvía a casa, puesto que había sido enrolado a la guerra que recién se sucedía. Aunque se mostrase jovial y despreocupada, temía por la vida de su progenitor. La casa se sentía un poco desprotegida por la ausencia prolongada del jefe de hogar, pero como decía su padre "deber es deber"...

¿Era su deber pelear?

A medio comer, suspiró hondamente, ya no debía pensar tanto en el asunto o de verdad se iba a gastar los buenos nervios en ello, pero la realidad del mundo actual la preocupaba, demasiado. Su madre y hermanas menores la miraron, pero no dijeron nada, el aire de la casa era tenso. Demasiado tenso.

- Onee-chan, onee-chan - Llamó la más pequeña

- ... - Etsu estaba con la vista fija en la sopa de verduras, jugando con un trozo de nabo.

- ¡Onee-chan! - Su hermanita la volvía a llamar

- Aha, Eri-chan... - Miró ella, sonriendo con cansancio - ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

- ¿Cuándo viene Ryusei-kun?

- Ah... - La inocente pregunta de su hermanita la descolocó ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle por su novio en un momento así?

No hubo más diálogo, fuera del "permiso, ya he acabado" por parte de Etsu, quien llevaba sus trastos a la cocina, los lavaba, secaba y guardaba. Se sentía algo sola y tenía miedo de que su amado Ryusei fuera otro enlistado al ejército, sabía que ello tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Y una vez más hallaba todo tan absurdo, tan abismalmente absurdo ¿Por qué la guerra? ¿Que acaso el odio no iba a traer sino odio?

Tomó el auricular del teléfono, discó un número y mientras sin razón aparente se le inundaban los ojos en lágrimas, esperaba que tomara la línea del otro lado. Se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, mientras un nudo se le hacía en la garganta.

- Familia Matsuda ¿Diga? - Le contestó la voz que esperaba que le contestara

- Ryu-chan.. - Se le escapó a Etsu en un sollozo

- Et-chan... ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó el chico, alarmado

- ¿Nos podemos juntar ahora? - Dijo ella, tratando de no sollozar

- Claro... Llegaré en veinte minutos a tu casa...

- Gracias...

- No tienes qué agradecer - Cortó la llamada.

Salió y se sentó en la entrada de la casa, apoyando la frente sobre sus rodillas y llorando en silencio. No comprendía porqué se sentía tan triste en ésos últimos días, se sentía asustada, acorralada. A los quince minutos unos cálidos brazos la abrazaron tiernamente.

- Et-chan, ya estoy contigo...

- Ryu-chan... - Le abrazó como si ello le fuera la vida.

La abrazó largamente, dejándola llorar cuanto quisiera. Etsu lloró durante más de una hora, pero sin emitir sollozo alguno, Ryusei sólo se limitaba a cuidarla y acariciar su suave cabello. Ya al cabo de hora y media, Etsu le miró, avergonzada. Rió nerviosamente y le besó levemente en los labios. Ryusei la contemplaba y le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

Hablaron algunas cosas un poco triviales, tomaron un poco de limonada, se rieron por cosas pequeñas, pero hermosas. Etsu parecía al fin tranquila.

- Et-chan, mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿No? - Le miró el chico con dulzura

- Sí... Y también nuestro primer aniversario - Sonrió la muchacha

- Para mañana te daré una sorpresa, mi pequeña Et-chan - Ryusei comenzó a acariciarle el cabello otra vez

- Te amo, Ryu-chan... - Etsu cerró los ojos y le ofreció sus labios

- Te adoro, mi Et-chan... - El chico le besó largamente

Al poco rato el chico se tuvo que ir, porque ya iban a ser las diez de la noche y ella le despidió con otro beso. Luego de mirarlo irse, entró a la casa y subió a su cuarto, se dio un baño y se fue a la cama. No volvió a escribir, pues ya se sentía extenuada y lo único que deseaba era dormirse. Se sentía tranquila, ya que pudo sacar toda esa angustia que tenía en sí, gracias a Ryusei, ¡Qué feliz la hacía él!

Se levantó a la primera pitada del despertador, de un salto, se duchó y se vistió deprisa. Estaba irradiando felicidad, ese día cumplía diecisiete años. Guardó sus cosas, el diario en su bolso, bajó, desayunó con su madre y hermanas y se fue corriendo, con una manzana y dos bento en la mano.

No quería llegar tarde, sobre todo ese día. Ryusei la esperaba en el cruce. La saludó de beso en los labios y se pusieron a caminar. Hicieron algunos comentarios sobre el calor que estaba haciendo y de que en una semana comenzaban las vacaciones de verano, de que irían juntos a la playa y a otros sitios, si es que las cosas mejoraban o no se ponían peor de lo que estaban. Al menos a ese pueblo costero aún la guerra no llegaba ni se anunciaba, salvo por las noticias que allí hacían eco.

Aún se podía vivir con cierta tranquilidad... Aún.

Ryusei le tomó la mano y Etsu le sonrió con dulzura. Ryusei la hacía auténticamente feliz, la tranquilizaba. Y Etsu veía su vida con él y para siempre. Con Ryusei a su lado, el mundo era soportable... era agradable.


End file.
